We Found Love In A Hopeless Place
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Just as she prepares herself for her marriage ending everything gets a little more complicated. Addison/Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New 10 part fic :) should be updating every Tuesday as most of it is pre-written, AU from 3x01! Reviews would be great!**

* * *

_We Found Love In A Hopeless Place  
__~x~_

"I still can't believe this case" Alex mumbled as he sat in the conference room with Addison.

"Hmm?" she said looking up at him.

"This case it's just, how could you physically put a baby in a trash can? Actually pick him up, and just put him in there"

"People do stupid things when they're scared" Addison said quietly.

"I guess" he sighed before looking back at his chart, he looked back up briefly at Addison, frowning at her pale appearance, he put it down to the events of the prom until she shot from her seat and threw up in the trash can "Whoa hey, hey it's ok, breathe" he said moving quickly to her side and rubbing her back "It's ok, just breathe" she hunched over and threw up again, she took a second before standing up, pulling some tissue from her pocket and wiping her mouth, Alex grabbed a bottle of water off the table and handed it to her, she took a sip and shuddered a little.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good, I'm fine" she breathed out.

"You should go home, you can't be here and be sick"

"I'm not sick" she protested, sitting back down in her chair.

"I hate to point out the obvious but, you just threw up, twice"

"I'm not sick" she repeated "I'm pregnant….right" she added with a slight laugh as he just stared at her "Typical huh? My husband gets me pregnant then sleeps with someone else at the stupid prom, and doesn't even bother to tell me, just leaves her panties in his tux"

"Does he…"

"No" she said quietly "Nobody knows, just, you"

"You need to tell him" he said softly "I know he's an ass but, you need to tell him"

"I know" she sighed "I just, I don't know how, not now anyway, I've known for about a week, and I just, couldn't find the words, but then I thought, the prom, it's perfect, we'll go home after the prom and I'll tell him and, well, then he left me standing there alone to chase after her so, I backed out"

"I'm sorry" he said wiping a tear from her cheek with his thumb "I'm sorry he did that, I'm sorry they both did that, you don't deserve that"

"I slept with his best friend, I deserve it"

"No, you don't" Alex said firmly "He gave you another chance, he didn't sign the divorce papers, he said he wanted to make it work, you do not deserve what he did to you, ok? And don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

"I'm so scared" she whispered tearfully "What if he doesn't want this baby? I mean, I don't want to be with him, I don't, we need to get a divorce, we have too, but, what if he doesn't want the baby, what if, he just wants to be with her"

"Then that's his mistake, you give him a choice, he's either in or he's out, if he's out, then you move on, and you concentrate on this baby, and he can explain to them why he didn't want to be in their life, that isn't on you, that's on him, so you need to clean yourself up, he's stuck in quarantine with O'Malley right now, but when he comes out, you take him to one side, and you tell him, you can do this Addison"

"Ok" she sniffled "I'll tell him, I'll tell him"

"Good" he said softly "You go and get some rest, I can deal with this for now"

"But…"

"You look exhausted, go and get some rest, I've got this, I'll come and get you if there's a problem, I promise"

"Ok" she sighed "Ok well, thank you and, can you just…."

"Your secrets safe with me" he said softly, Addison leaned forward and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, she walked into the nearest on-call room and lay down, her hands coming to her flat stomach, she curled up on the bed, closed her eyes, and slowly fell to sleep.

~x~

"Go on" Alex said softly as he stood in the hallway with Addison hours later, watching Derek and George be freed from the locker room "I'll wait right here"

"Ok" she breathed out, she let out another sigh before approaching Derek "We need to talk"

"I was just…."

"No Derek, we need to talk now" she said firmly.

"Ok" he nodded, she took his arm and led him into the nearest empty room.

"I know" she said simply "About you and Meredith at the prom, I know, I have her panties in my bag, haven't quite decided what I want to do with them yet" she said with a nervous laugh "I'm clearing out my stuff from the trailer and calling my lawyer tonight, and you'll get the papers, signed and ready to send"

"Addie…." he started.

"Don't call me Addie" she said firmly "And I'm not finished, you need to look at this" she said pulling a white stick she had kept with her all week from her pocket and handing it to him.

"Wha...what the…what is this?" he stuttered "Is this…"

"Mine" Addison said quietly "I think I'm about 7 weeks, I've known for a week, and, I was going to tell you sooner, I was, but I was nervous and, I wanted to tell you after the prom but, obviously that didn't happen, but you need to know, because this is your baby too, I don't need anything, I don't want anything, you just have to make a choice, you're either in or you're out, you don't get to change your mind, the ball's in your court Derek" she shrugged before going to leave the room.

"No wait" he said quickly, she turned around to face him and looked at him expectantly "I'm in" he sighed "Of course I'm in, I'm not walking out on you when you're pregnant with my child I, I can't do that so, I'm in, we don't have to get a divorce, we can fix this, we can be a family"

"Oh no Derek we're still getting a divorce" she said simply "I don't ever want to be anywhere near you again, you can be a Dad, you can be there for this baby, but you won't be there for me, I have friends for that, I'd rather you not be with me out of obligation, again" she added dryly "We, are so over" she let out a laugh and left the room, leaving Derek slightly stunned.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Alex asked as she approached him.

"He said we should fix this and be a family" she said disbelievingly.

"And what did you say?" Alex frowned.

"Told him he could stick it" she said proudly "He can be a Dad, but that's all he'll ever be"

"Good" he smiled "Well, I need to go, I promised I'd stop by and check on Izzie"

"How is she?" Addison asked softly.

"A mess" he sighed "She won't change, she's lying on the bathroom floor in her dress and, she won't change or, move or, anything"

"She'll be ok" she said squeezing his arm softly "She just needs a little time"

"Yeah I guess" he said quietly "Lunch tomorrow, me and you, celebrate the secret news"

"I'd like that" Addison smiled "Thank you for today"

"Anytime" Alex said softly, he kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before leaving with a little wave in her direction. Addison smiled to herself all the way towards her locker.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said walking into Meredith's kitchen "You ok?" he frowned when she stared at him blankly.

"Addison's pregnant" she said disbelievingly.

"You spoke to Shepherd huh?" he sighed sitting down next to her.

"You, you know?" she stuttered "How do you know?"

"I've been working with her all day, she almost threw up on me, and she just, said it" he said with a slight laugh "Mer she doesn't want him back"

"No, no I know he, he said that it's just, I don't know if I can, support him through this" she said quietly "I told him I needed time to think because, Alex he broke me, he broke me and now he's saying he loves me and I need to choose between him and Finn and, Finn is great, Finn is kind and sweet and, he has plans and, and Derek, I mean he's Derek Alex, but now there's the baby and, Addison really won't want me near her child after what I've done to her, god this is such a mess" she groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Addison isn't that petty" Alex replied "Meredith if you want to be with Shepherd then just be with him, I mean, I don't like the guy very much but, you do, and I'll support you in anything you know that, but if he screws with you again, or Addison, I'm not going to refrain from hurting him" he said firmly.

"I didn't mean to sleep with him" she said quietly, resting her head on Alex's shoulder "I didn't, it just, we were yelling and, then he kissed me and, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop it but, I should have, Addison didn't, she didn't deserve that, I didn't mean to hurt her"

"You didn't, he did" Alex said stroking her hair a little "All she cares about right now is this baby"

"But still, I should, I should apologize, we were kind of friends y'know?"

"I know" he nodded "I think, I think maybe it'd be best for you to, end it with Finn, I know it's gonna suck but, Mer we all know you love Shepherd, and maybe, just wait for a little while, give it a month or so, let everyone adjust, and then maybe try again, if it's still what you want"

"When did you become the wise one?" Meredith smirked.

"I have no idea" Alex said with a soft laugh.

_Chapter 2 to follow..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't turn on my laptop yesterday so completely forgot to post this! Thank you for all the reviews/story alerts/etc. so far, please keep that up, always love to know what you think! :)**

* * *

**8 weeks pregnant.**

"You ok?" Alex asked as Addison lay back on the exam table.

"Yeah I'm, fine" she breathed out "I'm good, just a little nervous"

"There's no reason to be, I'm sure everything will be fine" he replied softly.

"No I know I just, I don't know" she said with a slight laugh "I'm just being silly, ignore me"

"Ok" Alex laughed "Well, lie back, relax, how much longer are we waiting for the asshole?"

"Can you not call him that?" Addison said reaching her leg out and kicking him lightly "He might be sometimes but, he's also the father of my child, just, control yourself"

"Fine" Alex mumbled "How much longer are we waiting for Dr Shepherd?" he asked politely.

"I'm here" Derek said slipping into the room "Why are you here?" he frowned at Alex.

"He's doing the ultrasound" Addison replied simply.

"No, no way, if you're going to have an intern Addie at least let it be an OB intern"

"Number 1" Addison said firmly "I told you, don't call me Addie, only my friends get to call me Addie, and number 2, this is my body, and Alex is my friend, he's been on my service for weeks, I've seen him do this countless times, he's good at it, so sit your ass down in the chair next to me and leave him alone"

Derek sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed, Alex all the while holding back a laugh.

"Hormones really getting to you huh Addie?" Alex smirked.

"Shut up" she said dryly "You're not the one throwing up every morning, when you are, you get to be annoyed"

"Whatever you say" he said with a slight laugh "Ok, lift up your shirt"

Addison lifted her shirt up and pushed her skirt down a little so her whole stomach was showing, Alex lay some tissue against her skirt to stop the gel from reaching it "This will be a little cold" he said grabbing the gel and squeezing some out onto her skin, he took the doppler and placed it on the gel, moving it around to get a clear image, when he had it he turned the screen "There" he said softly "Your baby"

"Wow" Derek whispered, moving closer to the bed "That's amazing"

"That's the heartbeat right there" Alex said pointing it out on the screen "Looks strong, and I'd say by the size, that you were right with your dates, you're 8 weeks now"

"It looks really good" Addison whispered "That's a good baby"

"It is" Derek smiled "That's, that's our baby" he said kissing her hand.

Alex froze the image on the screen and set it to print two pictures, he wiped the gel from Addison's stomach and handed her some tissue for her tears, Addison sat up and adjusted her clothes.

"Here" Alex said handing Derek one of the pictures.

"Thanks" Derek said quietly.

"See" Addison mumbled "Told you he could do it"

"I know, I'm sorry I just, was surprised to see him in here, I didn't even know you were friends, I thought you hated each other"

"He's a pain in the ass but I don't hate him" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"Wha…" Alex protested.

"You seriously wanna argue with me on this one?" Addison smirked.

"Ok" he grumbled.

"And he was the first person to know" Addison said quietly "Not on purpose but, I almost threw up on him, he tried to get me to go home because I was sick so, I had to tell him I wasn't, and to be honest, if it wasn't for him, you might not even know yet, I probably would've got too nervous and backed out"

"Well um, thanks" Derek nodded "I should, get going, I have a surgery but, just call me if you need me ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Thank you for coming and uh, sorry for snapping at you, my heads a little, all over the place"

"It's ok" Derek said softly "And I wouldn't miss it, I'll be here for every single scan ok?" Addison just nodded a little in reply, Derek kissed her cheek and sent a nod to Alex before leaving.

"You good?" Alex asked quietly.

"Yeah" Addison breathed with a smile "I really am"

"Good" he said softly "For you" he said handing her the scan picture.

"I guess I should start looking for a house now" she said tracing her finger against the picture "I'm gonna need somewhere to put her"

"Her?" Alex said with a slight laugh.

"Just a feeling" Addison smiled.

"Right" he smiled "Well if you want any help, I'll be around"

"Thanks" Addison breathed out "Y'know, I got you so wrong, I thought, I thought you were just some, asshole frat boy, but you're not"

"I thought you were a stuck up bitch, but you're not" Alex smirked.

"Thanks" Addison laughed.

"I nicknamed you McHot though" he grinned.

"Nice to know" she chuckled "But soon enough I'm going to be far away from hot"

"I'm sure you're still gonna be beautiful" Alex said kissing her cheek "Wanna go get some food or something?"

"Sure, I'd like that" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Is that, is that Karev eating lunch with Satan?" Cristina asked as she sat down next to Meredith and George in the cafeteria.

"Don't call her Satan" Meredith sighed.

"Why?" Cristina frowned.

"Because it's not very kind" George pointed out.

"Shut up George" Cristina snorted "Mer seriously, what's going on? You know something, why are they together? Are they screwing?"

"No they are not" Meredith snapped.

"Whoa Mer, snappy much" Cristina said holding her hands up defensively.

"Sorry I just, I can't tell you ok?" she sighed "Not yet"

"Fine" Cristina sighed.

"They work together a lot, they're probably just friends now" George shrugged.

"Your friends are staring at us" Addison muttered to Alex before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Everyone's staring at us Addison" he smirked "A couple of weeks ago you were about ready to kill me, now we're having lunch, they probably think we're sleeping together" he laughed.

"Probably" she sighed "Ugh, this sandwich is not doing it for me" Addison dropped the sandwich back onto the tray and groaned "I, I think I'm gonna be…" she shot up from her chair and almost skidded to the nearest bin where she proceeded to throw up, Alex quickly behind her to hold her hair, Derek rushing over as he spotted them.

"Holy crap" Cristina said with a wide jaw "Shepherd knocked her up didn't he!"

"Yeah" Meredith mumbled "Alex found out and made her tell him, a week ago"

"Oh my god" George muttered.

"Oh my god" Addison groaned, wiping her mouth with the tissue Alex handed to her "I'm already a god damn laughing stock since the stupid prom and now I'm the girl who threw up in a trash can"

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" Derek asked.

"I think we need to go and talk to the Chief before the rumour mill decides I slept with both of you and I don't know who the father is" she sighed "I haven't slept with him Derek" she glared as he looked at her warily "We're friends, that can actually happen with a person of the opposite sex" she snapped "Alex can you just, go and make sure our patients are all ok for now, Derek, get Richard in his office, I'm gonna go clean myself up, ok?"

"On it" Alex said instantly turning to leave.

"Derek?"

"Going" he said leaving in the opposite direction, Addison sighed before heading up to her office to freshen up.

~x~

"So, what's all this about?" the Chief asked as Addison and Derek sat down opposite him in his office.

"Well, I just thought we should tell you before the gossip trail takes hold, that, we're having a baby" Addison said simply "I'm 8 weeks, I've known for a little while and I told Derek last week"

"Oh, well, congratulations" Richard smiled "It's about time the two of you realised you can still be together…."

"Oh no no" Addison said quickly "No, we're not together, there's not a chance in hell of that happening again, but, I have of course agreed to let Derek be the baby's father, that's it Richard"

"Well, alright then" he nodded "Have you thought about when you might like to take your maternity leave?"

"30 weeks maybe, depending on how I feel, I'd like to work as long as possible while I'm pregnant so I have more time once they're born" she smiled.

"Addison, you have been working almost every day of your life since your intern year, and you know you are like family to me, you can take as much time as you want" he said softly "I'm sure Adele will call you as soon as I tell her, she'll want to spoil you both"

"Ok" Addison laughed lightly "Well I should get back to work, I left Karev in charge"

"Come here" Richard said standing and hugging her "You will be an amazing mother"

"I guess we'll see" she said with a small smile, she hugged him back before leaving the office.

"You can say things now" Derek mumbled.

"I don't know what to say Derek" he sighed "You let a very fine woman get away"

"I do love her Richard I just, I'm not in love with her anymore, I should never have led her on for so long, I know that, but I'm just going to concentrate on our baby right now"

"Good….and what about Meredith? Because I know all about, everything, and even though she isn't my biggest fan, I do care about her too"

"Meredith is taking some space, we're both taking space, and she understands that the baby comes first, it helps that Addison now seems to be best friends with Karev" Derek sighed "They're always together now"

"They are?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow "They hated each other a couple of weeks ago"

"Well she almost threw up on him last week and apparently that made them bond" Derek said dryly "He made sure she told me about it and did the ultrasound this morning, I know I can't tell her who to be friends with but, he just makes me, nervous, he reminds me of Mark"

"There's a lot you don't know about Karev Derek, he'll probably surprise you"

"Hmm, I know, I guess I'll just have to get over it" Derek sighed.

"Yes, yes you probably will" Richard nodded "Now get back to work, and try and keep out of trouble"

"Yeah, I'll try" Derek laughed a little and shook Richard's hand before leaving the office.

_Chapter 3 to follow…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support so far, please review :)**

* * *

**12 weeks pregnant.**

"Hey, you're here" Addison smiled as Alex approached her at the nurses station "Aren't you early?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd come and see you" he smiled.

"Oh, well thanks" she smiled.

"I brought you a present" he said putting his bag on the counter and pulling out a paper bag, Addison opened it and grinned a little.

"Alex there's like, 20 packets of Twizzlers in here" she laughed.

"All strawberry flavour, your favourite" Alex smiled "I thought I'd save you the trouble of going to the store every day, since they're pretty much all you'll eat now"

"Not my fault the baby makes me feel nauseous if I try and eat anything else" Addison grumbled.

"I guess not no" Alex chuckled lightly, Addison laughed a little and smacked his arm lightly, her smile dropped a little and Alex followed her gaze to where Derek and Meredith walked together arm in arm, both of them smiling "Oh god Addie I, I was going to tell you, they went on a date last week but I didn't know if…I'm sorry"

"What are you apologising for? I knew it was coming" she sighed "And I'm over him"

"You're not"

"I am, I'm, I'm not over what happened but I'm over him, all he is now is, the father of my child, that's it, ok?"

"Ok" Alex nodded, only slightly believing her "But if you want me to kick his ass, you know the offer is always on the table…"

"I know" Addison smirked "Now go, get to work before Bailey has my ass for distracting you"

"Going" Alex laughed "Enjoy your Twizzlers"

"I will" she grinned, he kissed her cheek before heading towards the locker room, Addison pulled a packet of Twizzlers from the bag and opened it up, taking out a piece and biting it.

"You and Karev seem pretty cosy"

"Jesus! Callie!" Addison exclaimed, jumping as the voice to her side spoke "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry" Callie laughed "So…"

"Me and Karev are friends, I already told you the whole story, he just came in a little early to give me these, he knows I've been craving them"

"He does, does he?"

"Callie, nothing is going on with me and Karev, I swear" Addison laughed "I'm a little preoccupied with the little baby Shepherd that's growing inside me"

"But…"

"Callie" Addison glared, Callie groaned and stole a Twizzler before heading off to work.

~x~

"Hey" Derek said with a small smile as he walked into the NICU where Addison worked, only a nurse on the other side of the room with her.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, just thought I'd come and see you" he smiled as he walked closer, standing next to her at the isolate "She's cute, she been here long?"

"A good couple of weeks, but she's doing really well so…"

"Good"

"Derek I already know about you and Meredith, I don't need you to come and, ease me into it, I already told you I don't care, as long as she understands your commitment to the baby" she shrugged.

"She does" Derek nodded "She told me if I dared to abandon the baby, I'd be out on my ass before I knew it, she cares Addison, about both of you"

"Yeah, right" Addison said with a soft laugh.

"She does, believe me, I'm not saying you're ever going to be best friends but, I think you could be, friends, if you gave her a chance…I know you gave her a chance before but, things are different now and…"

"Derek, shut up" Addison sighed "I know ok? I know we could be friends, and I'm willing to be her friend, but just because I'm over you, doesn't mean I'm over the fact that you left me alone in the middle of a prom to go after her, I know she didn't start it Derek, I know that because if she was the type of girl to sleep with another woman's husband _knowingly_, purposely, she never would have tried to get over you"

"You're right" he nodded.

"I know I'm right" she smirked, Derek laughed a little and shook his head "She makes you happy, and that, makes me happy" Addison said with a small smile "Don't look at me like that, I'm serious"

"Ok" Derek smiled "So um, how are you feeling today?"

"The morning sickness has pretty much stopped now, most foods still make me nauseous though, I'm living on Strawberry Twizzlers, Alex bought me a huge bag of them so I don't have to go to the store every day" she laughed.

"Oh, so, you and Karev are still, friends then"

"I'm allowed friends Derek" she sighed "Alex is my friend just like Callie is now my friend, you know Dr Torres right? Ortho resident, kind of dating George O'Malley"

"Yeah, yeah I know her" he nodded "She seems nice"

"She is, I think I finally have more than 2 people who like me"

"Don't be stupid Addison" Derek said rolling his eyes "Everyone likes you"

"Sure" she said with a slight laugh "Well anyway, I have friends, just like you have friends so, get over it ok?"

"Ok ok" Derek said defensively "Well I've got to go so, I'll see you later" he kissed her cheek and put his hand lightly on her stomach before leaving, Addison let out a sigh and got back to work.

~x~

"Hi" Addison said as she stood in front of the table where Meredith sat alone eating lunch.

"Hey" Meredith said with a small smile.

"Can I…"

"Sure"

Addison sat down at the table and took a bite of her sandwich; she swallowed and took a sip of her water.

"I forgive you" she said simply "For what happened, I forgive you, so we should be, friends again"

"I didn't want this to happen" Meredith said quietly.

"I know, and I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, so I'm forgiving you, I'm trying to be friends with Derek and, I'm friends with Alex now so, me and you should be friends too, we were kind of friends before"

"We were" Meredith smiled "You've always been way too nice to me, do you know that?"

"It's a blessing and a curse right?" Addison said with a laugh.

"Right" Meredith laughed "So um, you're going to be ok with me being around the baby, because I totally understand if you don't want me to be, I'm not great with kids and…"

"Meredith, I've seen you with kids, trust me you'll be fine" Addison smiled "I would never expect you not to be around when they're with Derek, or me"

"I'm glad" Meredith said quietly.

"Hey" Alex said cautiously as he sat in an empty chair at the table.

"We're friends now" Addison said simply.

"Oh" he nodded.

"For real" Meredith smiled.

"Good"

"We're freaking him out" Addison laughed.

"No you're not" Alex said with a slight laugh "This is good, I want you to be friends"

"Because it makes it easier for you right?" Meredith laughed.

"I won't even try to deny it" Alex laughed, Addison smirked and nudged him gently.

_Chapter 4 to follow…._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the support so far, glad you're enjoying this fic, please please if you haven't yet review and let me know what you think! xx**

* * *

**20 weeks pregnant.**

"Addison" Derek called out, rushing towards her at the nurses station.

"Hey" she smiled "What's up?"

"We have a problem" he mumbled.

"What kind of problem?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A 'my mother is coming into town tomorrow and she doesn't know about the baby yet' problem" he said quickly.

"Derek!" Addison exclaimed "What the hell? Why haven't you told her yet?" she hissed.

"Because, I just, she's, I just, I don't know" he sighed frustratedly "I guess I, didn't want her to come out here uninvited but, she's doing that anyway, she just called me to say she's getting on a flight in a couple of hours because she's fed up of me not calling and she, she wants to make sure you're ok"

"Me?" Addison said raising her eyebrow a little "Why? She hasn't spoken to me since before you left New York, she ignored my calls"

"I think she's feeling a little guilty" he said softly "She loves you Addie you know that, she just, she was mad about the Mark thing and, I think when she found out what I did, she realized how stupid she was being, and, Nancy and Kathleen may have yelled at her because Rachel told them what actually happened in New York, how I was…"

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Addison said, cutting him off "Ok well, she better not kill me for this, because this is on you, you were supposed to tell her, and where is she going to stay? She can't stay in the trailer, I, I guess she could stay with me, if she's really forgiven me"

"I'm sure she'd like that" Derek said with a small smile "So, am I forgiven?"

"You're not forgiven until she gets here" Addison said with a slight laugh "And we're supposed to be having a scan tomorrow remember"

"She could come, that might make her forgive me faster"

"Ok" Addison smirked "She can come"

"Ok" Derek smiled "Well I need to go and warn Meredith so, I'll see you later?"

"See you later" Addison smiled, Derek reached in to kiss her cheek and then her bump, Addison let out a slight groan to herself "If this doesn't work out your Daddy is going to be in big trouble baby" she mumbled, patting her bump gently.

~x~

"Mom" Derek smiled as he collected his mother from the airport.

"Son" she smiled as she hugged him tightly "You need a haircut and some real food, you feel too skinny"

"I'm just fine Mom" he smirked "Before we go uh, we should talk, there's a Starbucks just outside"

"Ok" Carolyn smiled, 10 minutes later they were settled at a table with coffees and Carolyn watched her son carefully and let out a quiet sigh before he could speak "What happened this time?"

"Addison's pregnant" he said quietly "20 weeks now, she found out just before, just before I cheated and told me a week later, we're not together, we're still over and I'm with Meredith but she is more than happy for me, for all of us, to be involved, we're trying to be friends and for now it's working"

"Oh Derek" Carolyn sighed "As happy as I am that you are finally giving me a grandchild, you have both really messed this marriage up"

"You know we're not meant to be Mom, you've always known that, you love Addie but you've always known there was a chance we wouldn't work, of course Addie and me didn't and wouldn't have listened to anyone who thought so but, you knew"

"You do love each other though Derek"

"Of course we do" he said softly "I'll always have love for her I just, I'm in love with Meredith, and she's great Mom, you'll really like her, Addie likes her, they're really trying to be friends, just try and get on board with all this, not for me or Addie but for the baby"

"Absolutely Derek, but now I need to go and see their mother"

"We thought it would be best for you to stay in her guest room, the trailer is no place for you and there's no point in you paying for a hotel"

"Ok dear, now lets get going" Carolyn smiled, as they stood she gave her son another hug "You'll be a great father Derek, you had the best in the world"

"Yeah, I did" he smiled softly "The best Mom too"

"Now you're just trying to get back in my good books" she smirked as they left the coffee shop.

~x~

"Hi" Addison said with a tentative smile as she opened her front door to Derek and his mother Carolyn.

"Addison" Carolyn smiled "You look beautiful, glowing"

"Thanks" Addison said quietly.

"Come here dear, stop worrying" Carolyn said hugging her tightly before reaching up and cupping her cheek gently "I am always going to be disappointed about what happened, but you will always be part of my family, especially now you're giving me another grandchild" she smiled "So please, just relax"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile "Well, come on in, do you want a drink? I don't have coffee but I have tea and juice and, I think I have some cocoa somewhere"  
"Derek go and make us some tea" Carolyn said as she followed Addison into the living room.

"Um, ok" he nodded, heading into the kitchen; Addison yawned as she sat down on the sofa.

"How are you feeling Addison?" Carolyn asked.

"Good, tired, but good, still can't quite believe this is happening" she said with a slight laugh.

"Could you not, try with him dear?" Carolyn asked gently "I know he did wrong too…"

"Carolyn, I don't love him anymore" Addison sighed "Not the way I did, and he, he loves Meredith and she makes him happy and she's, she's really trying, we're friends now, you have to be nice to her"

"Of course I'll be nice" Carolyn scoffed.

"Here you go" Derek smiled as he walked into the room and handed them both cups of tea, sitting down next to his mother "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing, just the baby" Carolyn smiled "Now, are we going to find out what you're having or are you keeping it a secret?"

"We're going to find out" Addison smiled "I know ultrasounds too well not to look for myself"

"Yeah, and, our appointment is actually tomorrow and we'd love you to be there" Derek smiled.

"Oh yes, I'd love to be there" Carolyn smiled.

"What was that?" Derek asked as they heard a crash upstairs.

"Ah, that would be Alex, the guest room bed isn't actually together yet, I didn't bother to put it up because, well I didn't have any guests, but now I do, so he's putting it together for me"

"Derek go and help, he sounds like he's having a little trouble up there" Carolyn suggested.

"Sure" Derek said with a slight sigh.

"Behave" Addison warned.

"I will" Derek said rolling his eyes a little and moving up the stairs.

"And who is this Alex?" Carolyn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's just a friend" Addison said with a slight laugh "He's one of the interns at the hospital, we were never really friends, I actually kind of hated him but, then I almost threw up on him because of the stupid morning sickness and, he's been there for me ever since, he's great he just, doesn't get along very well with Derek but Meredith is like his sister, so when Derek hurt her, he wasn't very happy, and then with everything that happened with the prom and now the baby he, just isn't his biggest fan, but I'm working on it, he did our first ultrasound"

"Well he sounds, very nice dear, very, protective"

"He is" Addison smiled "I'm thinking of asking him to be a Godparent, Derek might not like it but we've agreed, we pick a pair each"

"Well that's, good" Carolyn said with a small smile.

"Carolyn you, you know how sorry I am right? For, Mark and, everything" Addison sighed.

"You don't need to worry about that anymore" Carolyn said squeezing her hands "It's in the past, you just need to think about this baby, that's all that matters now"

"Are you sure?" Addison asked warily.

"I'm sure" Carolyn nodded with a smile "Now tell me Addison, do we think this one in there is a girl or a boy?"

"I think it's a girl" Addison beamed "But I don't care either way, as long as they're happy and healthy"

"Well I'm sure they will be" Carolyn smiled "Everything's going to be ok Addison"

"We'll see Carolyn, we'll see"

~x~

"Oh, hi" Alex stuttered as he walked into the kitchen where Carolyn stood stirring her tea "You must be Mrs Shepherd"

"Call me Carolyn dear" she smiled "You must be Alex" she stepped forward and shook his hand gently "I hear you've been taking care of Addison and my grandchild"

"Just being a friend" he shrugged, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator "Shepherd…Derek, he's just putting the sheets on the bed, they're not exactly my forte" he laughed.

"Well they wouldn't be his if I hadn't have forced him into learning how" Carolyn laughed lightly "He'll come around to you being there for Addie eventually, he's just, a typical stubborn Shepherd and after what happened with Mark…"

"Honestly Carolyn, even if I did sleep with Addison, not that I will, it wouldn't be fair for him to be upset by it, he hurt her, more than once, repeatedly actually and he's so lucky that she's so, open to him being a father and open to Meredith being around, I know he's your son and you love him, and I know nobody's perfect, god knows I've screwed up plenty of times in my life, I just, hope he knows that if he screws up again, that's it"

"He does know that" Carolyn nodded "I just hope that you understand that staying honest, all of you, is the best thing for this baby"

"I know that" Alex said nodded back "So you're not gonna hate me too right?"

"No dear" she laughed softly "And believe me, Derek doesn't hate you"

"Yeah well, we'll see about that" Alex sighed "I should get going, I've got a shift soon, I'll probably see you again"

"It was nice to meet you Alex" Carolyn smiled.

"And you Carolyn" he nodded with a smile before turning to leave.

"Who does he think he's kidding?" Carolyn muttered to herself.

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison walked towards him in the hospital.

"So are you coming?" she asked "My appointment's in 10 minutes"

"Oh" he said with surprise "I didn't know you wanted me to be there"

"Derek gets his mother there, I want my….friend there" she smiled "Please"

"Sure I'll be there" Alex smiled "You know I love an opportunity to make Shepherd squirm"

"Don't be an idiot" Addison said, rolling her eyes a little "Behave Alex Karev"

"I swear" he said holding his hands up "I've just got to get Bailey to sign this chart and then I'll be there"

"Ok" she smiled "I'll let the nurse know to tell you where I am" she kissed his cheek gently and walked away.

"Is something going on between you two?"

Alex jumped as Izzie appeared at his other side "Jesus Iz, don't sneak up on me like that"

"Well, is there?"

"Of course there isn't" he snapped "We're just friends, just like me and you, friends"

"Well y'know once we were…."

"Izzie" Alex glared.

"I just, I just don't want you to get hurt" Izzie sighed "She's got such a complicated life, she has a baby, Derek Shepherd's baby…"

"Izzie" Alex said firmly "There is nothing going on between me and Addison and there never will be, we're friends, let it go, I need to go and find Bailey now"

"Fine" Izzie sighed "But don't come crying to me if it all goes wrong"

Alex sighed at her and walked away.

~x~

"What is he doing here?" Derek muttered to Addison as Alex walked towards them outside of the exam room.

"Be nice Derek" Carolyn warned.

"I wanted someone here too" Addison sighed "I really don't understand your problem with him, he's only ever been good to me"

"You hated him a couple of months ago"

"And he's shown me when he's not being a pain in my ass at work, he can be a good friend, now please can you shut up" Addison glared, Derek sighed and grumbled to himself.

"Hey" Alex smiled as he reached them "I thought you'd be in there by now"

"Dr Wilson's running late" Addison shrugged "Thank you for coming"

"Well you asked…" he shrugged, Addison smiled at him while Derek rolled his eyes.

~x~

"Ok, now we've got all the routine things out of the way, would you like to know the sex?" Dr Sarah Wilson asked with a smile as she performed Addison's ultrasound.

"We would" Addison smiled "Right?" she said looking to Derek.

"You're going to check for yourself anyway" he laughed softly "Tell us"

"You have yourselves a little girl" Dr Wilson smiled softly "Congratulations"

"Oh that's wonderful" Carolyn smiled "Another Granddaughter, I'm so happy for you"

"We're having a daughter" Derek breathed out "Addison"

"I know" Addison smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Just like you predicted" Alex smiled "Congratulations Addie"

"Thanks" Addison smiled up at him "Y'know she's going to be your goddaughter"

"Wha…" both Alex and Derek started.

"We agreed Derek, I'm picking one set and you can pick another, Alex and Callie are my choices, if, if you're ok with that Alex?"

"Of course I am" Alex breathed out "I'd be honoured"

"Well that settles it then" Carolyn smiled "Come on now, I'm sure Dr Wilson here has other patients"

"Thank you Sarah" Addison smiled as she wiped her stomach free of gel.

"Here you are" Dr Wilson smiled, handing both Derek and Addison the ultrasound picture "You know when to book in your next appointment so, just let me know"

"I will, thank you" Addison nodded "Come on, let's go" they all stood and left the room.

"He hates me" Alex murmured to Addison "I haven't even done anything to the guy and he hates me"

"He does not hate you" Addison whispered "And I don't care what he thinks, just, shut up and show him what a nice guy you are"

"You think I'm a nice guy?" Alex smirked.

"Hmm well, I can't still change my mind" Addison smirked back, Alex rolled his eyes and nudged her gently.

_Chapter 5 to follow…_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Not a fan of this chapters but oh well, reviews would still be nice :)**

* * *

**25 weeks pregnant.**

"You ok Addie?" Alex asked as she squirmed a little in her seat behind the nurses station.

"She's just really moving around in there today, I don't think she can get comfortable" she sighed and rubbed her bump gently "I just want to go home, have a nice long bubble bath with a packet of Twizzlers"

"Well go and talk to the Chief, he'll let you go, just flutter those eyelashes of yours" he smirked.

"Oh shut up" she laughed "Do you want to come and feel your goddaughter?"

"Of course I do" he smiled, moving to her side of the desk and leaning against it as he reached out and put his hands on her stomach "Wow, that's so amazing, she's really in there"

"I didn't make her up just so I could eat a load of food and get fat Alex" she said dryly.

"I know" Alex laughed "It's just, feeling her makes it so much more real"

"Yeah" Addison said softly.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh my god" Addison whispered, she turned in her chair and looked up at Mark Sloan "What are you doing here Mark?"

"Well I heard about the divorce…"

"Of course you did"

"But I didn't hear about whatever the hell this is"

"This is my child Mark" Addison sighed "Derek and I, we're having a baby"

"You and Derek?"

"Yes me and Derek"

"So what about this chump?" he asked, glancing at Alex with a slight glare.

"This is Alex, you've met before, I think he helped fix your face when Derek punched you" she smirked "We're friends, that is possible between a man and a women y'know"

"I know" Mark said, folding his arms over his chest "I think we need to talk"

"Fine" Addison sighed as she stood up.

"Addison…" Alex started.

"It's fine, get back to work" she said quietly, she grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him with her into the nearest room, closing the door firmly behind the,

"You are unbelievable Addison" Mark hissed "Does he even know?"

"No and he isn't going to know" Addison said tightly.

"Isn't going to know what?" Derek asked as he walked in "Karev told me he was here"

"Nothing, Mark was just leaving" Addison glared "Go home Mark"

"Addison stayed with me after you left New York, she got pregnant and had an abortion so she could come running back to you" Mark said, his eyes not leaving Addison's.

"That is not why I had an abortion" Addison said firmly "I did that because you told me if I stayed you would make me happy and safe and that you loved me and then I found you having sex with that slut Charlene and do you really think she's the only one I knew about? I could not bring a child into the world with someone like you as their father, you have no right to bring that up, you have no right to be here, just get the hell out Mark"

"You were in love with me..."

"I loved you Mark but I wasn't in love with you, not really, I was just a broken mess and you were there and I know that sounds harsh but, it's true" she sighed "Now can you please just leave"

"I won't be there when you need someone to run to" Mark mumbled before pushing past Derek to leave the room.

"Don't" Addison said shakily "Don't start yelling at me right now"

"You should have told me Addison" Derek said firmly.

"How could I tell you that Derek?" she asked tearfully "You never would have given me another chance if I had, and even though, even though that chance didn't work I'm glad we took it, I'm glad we, we tried because I didn't want us just to give up, I didn't want us to end with you hating me and you would have if you'd have known"

"Maybe" Derek said quietly.

"And do you hate me now?" she sniffled.

"How could I hate you Addison? I'll never hate you, I could never hate you, I guess I'm just, disappointed"

"Trust me, nobody is more disappointed than me" Addison said quietly "Please just, forgive me, for all of it, everything, for the baby, please"

"If you forgive me"

"Of course I do" she whispered.

"We really screwed up didn't we" Derek sighed as he wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry"

"Me too" she sniffled "I guess, I guess even though we screwed us up, we have something in this baby that shows, that shows we were good once"

"This baby was made out of love" Derek said, bringing their hands to her bump "It might not be the love we had for each other 10 years ago, but it was still love, and we can tell them that"

"We can" Addison smiled "I don't want us to fight anymore Derek"

"We won't" Derek whispered, kissing her forehead gently "I need to go and punch him now though"

"Derek" she sighed "Please don't, this isn't, it's not his fault"

"I know" Derek said quietly, stroking her hair back from her face "It's mine, if I'd have been there more…"

"It's not your fault either Der" Addison sighed "We both could have tried harder at this, when the problems started we could have tried, but it doesn't matter anymore, you're happy now, with Meredith you're happy and that's, that's important, I want our daughter to see that her parents are happy"

"Are you happy?" Derek asked quietly.

"I'm having a daughter" she smiled softly "Of course I'm happy"

"You're going to be an amazing mother, she'll be just like you, stubborn and beautiful and, completely fashion conscious" he laughed "We're going to be good parents, sure it's a little different now but, we'll be good parents"

"So you really don't hate me?" she asked shyly.

"I really don't" he whispered as he kissed her forehead "Lets go out there before everyone thinks we're screaming at each other"

"Ok" Addison laughed, she hugged him tightly before they headed back out of the room.

~x~

"They've been in there for a long time" Meredith murmured as she stood with Alex watching the room where Mark had just stormed out of.

"Well that ass Sloan just gave them a lot to talk about" Alex sighed.

"Do you know something?" Meredith frowned.

"I can't tell you Mer, it's not my place, you know Shepherd will blab to you tonight anyway so, I'd rather that than Addison want to hit me"

"Y'know I still can't wrap my head around this whole you and Addison being friends thing, it's weird, you hated her, and I'm pretty sure she hated you"

"We just pissed each other off" Alex smirked "We still do when we're working together"

"Cuz you have the bedside manner of a hormonal teenage boy"

"Sure" he chuckled "She's a good person, a pretty great person actually, I think you could really be friends one day"

"I think we'll have to be" Meredith sighed "Having you to talk me up does help a little"

"Who says I'm talking you up?" he smirked, Meredith rolled her eyes and swatted his arm "So maybe I've put in a few good words" he shrugged, he groaned as his pager beeped "Let Addie know I got paged and to find me later"

"Ok" Meredith nodded, Alex reluctantly left and Meredith busied herself with a chart for a while and eventually Derek and Addison emerged from the room "Hey" she said tentatively.

"Everything's ok" Derek said with a small smile "You waited out here?"

"Alex was here too but, he got paged, I wasn't stalking or anything…." she rambled.

"We know Mer" Derek laughed quietly "We have a patient to see, will you be alright Addie?"

"I'm fine" Addison smiled "You go ahead"

"Make sure you get some rest" he whispered as he kissed her cheek, Addison nodded and watched as Derek and Meredith walked away.

~x~

"Mark" Addison said quietly as she walked over to where he sat on a bench outside of the hospital lobby "You're still here"

"Yeah, waiting for a cab"

"Oh" she nodded.

"Derek did he, does he, hate us?"

"No" she said gently "He's, upset, but I think that's understandable, right now all we're thinking about is our daughter"

"It's a girl?" Mark asked, a smile coming to his face.

"Yeah" she said softly as she took a seat next to him "We're having a girl"

"You're going to be, amazing, I always thought so, and your daughter will be beautiful, I'm just sorry that I won't, I won't be around to see her grow up"

"I really miss you Mark" Addison whispered "Before it all got so, messed up, you were one of my best friends, you were my family, you are my family, I hope you can forgive me for hurting you in all the ways I did"

"I hope you can forgive me too" Mark murmured, kissing her forehead "If you ever need anything, I didn't mean what I said, you can call me whenever you need me, I'll be right here, you just be happy ok? Promise me you'll be happy"

"I promise" Addison sniffled "You're a good man Mark, all the things I know you want, a family, you can still have that, you just need to, grow the hell up sometimes"

"I promise I'll try" he said with a soft laugh "It was pretty nice, being part of the Shepherd family, can you tell them that? Tell them, tell them I love them ok?"

"You should call Carolyn, she's your mother Mark, she'd love to hear from you, I know she would"

"Just tell them I love them Addie" Mark said quietly as he stood.

"I will" she nodded, he reached down and kissed her tentatively on the lips.

"See you around Red" he whispered, walking towards the waiting cab as Addison watched him walk away, she closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Addison?" Alex said quietly as he approached her "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she sighed as she opened her eyes "Are you finished for the day?"

"Yeah, I was gonna go over to Joe's, I know you can't drink but let's go and have a little fun ok?"

"Ok" she nodded as she stood "That might be nice" Alex held out his arm and she looped hers with it, both of them walking in a comfortable silence to Joe's.

_Chapter 6 to follow…._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Blargh, don't feel great about this chapter but, whatever. Review anyway haha!**

* * *

**30 weeks pregnant.  
**"Addie?" Alex called out as he stepped into her house "Addison?" he called out again, he kicked off his shoes and moved through the house, not finding her downstairs he moved up the stairs and towards her bedroom "Addie?" he said softly as he opened her bedroom door, seeing Addison lying in the middle of the bed.

"Hey" she said quietly "Sorry I, must've dropped off for a second"

"We don't have to go shopping today, we can just relax here if you want" he said climbing onto the bed next to her.

"No, no I want to go" she said trying to sit up "Ow" she winced.

"What? What is it?" Alex panicked "Is it the baby?"

"No no it's, just my back" she breathed out "It's really been hurting today, she's getting really big"

"Lie on your side" Alex said softly, Addison let out a sigh and rolled onto her side, Alex lay next to her and slowly started to massage her lower back "That ok?"

"Yeah, yeah keep doing that" she yawned, she let out a slight hum as he rubbed slow firm circles against her.

"Do you need anything else?" he asked.

"No, that's good" she breathed out "That's good"

"Good" he smiled "She been really active in there today?"

"She kept waking me up last night, every half an hour she'd kick me, and now she's just fidgeting"

"Why don't I try and talk to her?"

"Ok" Addison yawned "That might help"

"Ok" he said softly, he moved to the other side of her and shuffled down so his lips were in line with her stomach, he pushed her shirt up and stroked her skin softly "Hi baby girl" he whispered softly "Now I know you don't have much room in there, but your Mommy is very tired, and she really needs to get some sleep because if she doesn't, she's not going to be able to go shopping for all the nice things you need. I can't wait to meet you baby girl, I think you'll be just like your Mommy, you might get your Dads hair though but, I guess that's ok, the chicks seem to like his hair, sorry, the women, your Mom's probably glaring at me right now, has she calmed down Addie?" he said looking up, he let out a soft laugh when he saw her sleeping, he covered her bump and grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed, covering her with it and tucking her in a little, he kissed her forehead and went to move away.

"Alex?" Addison mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm here" he said reaching for her hand.

"Stay, please"

"Ok" he said softly, climbing back onto the bed behind her, Addison reached for his hand and wrapped his arm around her, his hand on her bump "I'm right here" he whispered softly, Addison let out a content sigh and slowly fell to sleep.

~x~

Derek let himself into Addison's house, calling out her name, he moved into the kitchen and put the groceries he bought into the refrigerator, he poured out a glass of Addison's favourite juice, climbed the stairs and slowly opened Addison's bedroom door, he stopped still when he saw Alex spooning her body, his hand on her baby bump, he sighed heavily and put the juice on the nightstand before walking back down the stairs and settling himself at the kitchen table, waiting for Addison to walk down the stairs.

~x~

"Mmm...Alex" Addison mumbled tiredly as she stirred in her sleep, she turned a little and shook him awake.

"Oh, hey" he yawned "How long did we sleep?"

"Not long, almost an hour….did, did you bring that juice upstairs?" she frowned as she looked to her nightstand.

"No" Alex frowned.

"Shit" she groaned "Derek, he must've come up"

"Hey, don't worry about it, we were just sleeping Addie" Alex said kissing her cheek as he stood, he helped her up before they both walked downstairs, Addison led them into the kitchen and Derek instantly looked up from his coffee.

"Karev can you give us a minute?" Derek asked firmly.

"I don't think I like your tone so no, you can't" Alex replied.

"Alex just, go and sit in the living room ok?" Addison said quietly.

"Addie…" he sighed.

"I'll be fine, go" she said pushing him a little.

"Don't upset her" he warned Derek before walking into the living room.

"What the hell is your problem?" Addison hissed.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping with that guy!" Derek exclaimed "Letting him, touch you and, touch our baby"

"How many times do I have to tell you, he is my friend, and right now, he is my best friend, and if I need him, he's there for me, I needed someone to lie with me, so he lay down with me, and this is my body, and I get to decide who touches me, it's not like we were having sex Derek! And even if we were, it would be none of your business anyway, we're divorced! You're in love with another woman, you're with that woman! Do I tell you that you can't be with her? No, I've accepted her, I've befriended her, I've accepted that she's going to be part of our daughter's life so why can't you do that with Alex? Why can't you wrap your head around the fact that I get to move on too, that I'm allowed a life too, why can't you do that?"

"Because I care about you!" Derek exclaimed "I care about you, and I love our baby, and I only want what's best for you, and I just don't think that Alex Karev is what's best for you"

"Who helped me get the courage to tell you I was pregnant?" she asked "Who was there for me every time I couldn't control my morning sickness at work? Who helped me pick a house and, move me in, and goes out at 3 in the morning when I crave ice cream and don't have any in the freezer? Who calls me in the middle of the day just to ask if I feel ok? He's been there for me whenever I've needed him, and y'know what, I love him" she said tearfully "I love him, and I can't even tell him that because I'm petrified that he'll run, because every guy I have ever loved, has always ran, nobody ever wants me Derek, nobody, I don't speak to my Dad anymore, I can't get Archer to return my phone calls, Mark was my friend and I lost him because of something that ruined, everything, and you, you ran, more than once you ran, this baby is all I have, all I have that's mine, and Alex is the only thing that's got me through, so right now, I'm just going to enjoy having someone there ok? You do not get to tell me how to live my life, you walked away, you left me, not at the prom, not when you left New York, years before that you left me, so you don't get a say in my life, now get the hell out of my house"

"Addie…" he said stepping forward a little, Addison flinched away from him.

"Leave" she choked out "And don't you dare call me Addie"

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"Get the hell, out of my house!" she yelled.

"Ok" he said backing away "Ok, I'm going, I'm going" he whispered "I, I bought you some groceries, just some bread and, some more juice, and I, I know you don't want to, see me right now but, I, just, try and, relax ok? For the baby"

"Leave" she whispered, keeping her eyes closed tightly, Derek stepped forward and brushed his lips against her bump before leaving the house, Addison let out a sob, she felt her knees weakening a little and then Alex wrap his arms around her.

"Addison, you need to breathe, you need to breathe for the baby ok? In and out, breathe with me in and out, that's good, good, in and out"

"I, I need to sit down" she choked out "I need to sit down"

"Ok, ok come on, I've got you" he said keeping his arms around her and leading her to the living room, helping her sit down on the sofa "I've got you" he said wiping her tears away "Just breathe, relax and breathe"

Addison closed her eyes and dropped her head against his body, Alex wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back and hair soothingly "What do you need?" he asked softly.

"This" she whispered "Just this"

"Ok" he whispered against her hair "I'm right here, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere"

"You need to study" she sniffled "You have your intern test next week"

"How are you thinking about that right now?" Alex said with a slight laugh "I'm well prepared Addie, I promise you"

"Good" she mumbled.

"I'm not going to run" he said softly as he felt her calm down.

"Wha…what?" she stuttered looking up to him.

"I am not, going to run"

"You were listening" she said pulling away a little.

"You were yelling" he said with a soft laugh.

"You heard, everything?" she said quietly.

"Pretty much" he said softly.

"You, you should leave" she said shrugging his arms off her "Just, go"

"No" he said cupping her face in his hands "I am not going to run, I am not going to leave, I'm staying put, you can hit me, or yell at me, or scream at me, but I am staying put, I am not going to run, I love you Addison"

"Don't say that" she whispered.

"I love you" he said pressing their foreheads together "Listen to me Addison, really listen, I am not going to run, I am not going to leave you, I am here, for you, and for the baby, and I am in love with you, ok? Do you hear me? I love you, I, love, you"

"I love you too" she said tearfully.

"Hey, don't cry babe, it's ok, don't cry, I'm right here, I'm right here, just relax"

"I, I've upset her" she sniffled "The baby she, she's upset, I can feel it, she's really, I, I upset her"

"Sshh" he whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead "Why don't I talk to her again?"

"Ok" she nodded.

"Lie down" he said softly, helping her to lie down on the sofa, he knelt down on the floor beside her and kissed her bump, massaging it slowly "Hi baby girl, it's me again, Mommy didn't mean to upset you" he said softly "She just got a little upset but, she didn't want to upset you, she loves you very much, we both love you very much, and so does your Daddy and, he didn't mean to upset your Mommy I'm sure, sometimes grown-ups just, say stupid things, try and relax baby, because you need to stay in there a little longer, and then in 5 weeks time, maybe a little bit sooner, hopefully not a little bit later because Mommy might get a little cranky" he said with a slight laugh "We'll get to meet you, you'll get to stay in the very pretty nursery, and have lots of hugs with Mommy, and Daddy, and me, I'll give you lots of hugs, so just relax baby girl, because soon enough, you'll be right here with us ok? Good girl" he whispered, pressing his lips to her bump "I love your Mommy very much baby, I promise you I'll always take care of her, I promise you"

"I think she's ok now" Addison said quietly "She likes your voice"

"Addie I, I don't want to take his place" he said looking up to her.

"I know" she said softly "But you're going to be in her life, you're going to be a big part of her life"

"I know" he said moving closer to her and kissing her softly, Addison reached to the back of his head and deepened the kiss before he could pull away, their tongues moving together slowly, they only pulled apart for air.

"Wow" Addison panted, both her and Alex let out a slight laugh.

"What do you want to do now babe?" he asked softly.

"Shop" she breathed out.

"You want to shop?" he said slowly.

"Yeah" she nodded "I know I won't last very long because of my back and my feet and, everything but, right now, I really need to go to that baby store, and buy every pink thing in sight"

"Well alright then" Alex laughed "I'll go and get your shoes"

"Thank you" she smiled "For everything" she said squeezing his hand.

"You never have to thank me" he said kissing her again "I love you Addie"

"I love you too" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Hi" Derek said quietly as Alex opened Addison's front door to him "I, didn't feel right using my key after yesterday so uh, can I see her?"

"If you're going to stay calm, yeah you can"

"I promise I, I'm just here to, apologize"

"Good" Alex said opening the door further, letting Derek enter, he closed the door and led him into the living room, instantly taking a seat next to Addison and holding her hand.

"What do you want?" Addison asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry" Derek said quietly "For, everything, all of it, I'm sorry, please forgive me Addison, please, I, I'm so sorry, I really just, want to, I want you to be happy"

"Derek have you seen me unhappy at any point before yesterday? Really? Because if you have, I really don't remember it"

"I know" he said with a slight whisper "I'm sorry, I'll be better, I promise you I'll be better, I'm her Dad, I am her father, and I'll be good at it, I promise you I'll be good at, please don't take her away from me, please, please Addison" he begged, tears building in his eyes.

"Help me up" Addison whispered to Alex, Alex helped her stand up and kissed her cheek, moving into the kitchen leaving Addison alone with Derek, she moved closer to him and held his face in her hands.

"I will never, _ever_, keep you away from this baby, _ever_, do you hear me? Ever. She is your child, she is, our child, you just have to promise me, that you will accept that I have my own life to lead, and that Alex is part of that life, and he will be a part of our child's life, you have to accept that Derek, because I've accepted Meredith, and it's only fair that you accept Alex too"

"I know" he nodded "I know, I understand, I do, I promise you, I do"

"Good" she said with a small smile.

"Does this mean you told him? That you love him"

"Well, he kind of heard everything yesterday so, I didn't really have much choice"

"And he stayed" Derek said softly "He didn't run"

"He didn't run" Addison repeated "And I, I don't think he will"

"Good" Derek nodded with a smile "That's good"

"Here, feel" she said taking his hand and bringing it to her stomach "Cool huh?"

"Very cool" Derek said with a slight laugh.

"You don't get to run out on her ok? No matter what, you never run out on her"

"Never" he said softly "I promise"

"Good" Addison said with a small smile.

"Addie, I'm not running out on you either" he said softly "I, I know I screwed up in New York, and here, I screwed up and I hurt you and, I walked out but, I will always be here for you, you are the mother of my child and I will always be here for you"

"I know" she smiled "I know you are, I'm always going to be here for you too"

"Ok" he whispered "I should go, leave you and Karev alone"

"Derek you don't have to…"

"No I, I have work soon anyway, I'm putting in some extra shifts before she gets here"

"Oh, ok" Addison smiled "Well, I'll see you soon?"

"See you soon" Derek said kissing her cheek "Goodbye my angel" he whispered as he pressed his lips to Addison's bump "Daddy will be back soon baby girl, I love you" he said softly "Bye Addie, uh, Addison" he stuttered, moving towards the front door.

"Derek" Addison called out.

"Hmm?" he said looking to her.

"My friends get to call me Addie" she said softly, he nodded slightly with a smile before backing out of the house.

"Hey" Alex said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her, his hands joining hers on her bump "Everything ok?"

"Yeah" she said with a content sigh "I think everything's going to be fine"

"Good" Alex smiled "You hungry?"

"Starving" Addison yawned.

"Well you sit down and put your feet up, I'll make you some lunch ok?"

"Ok" Addison smiled turning around and kissing him lightly, her bump pressing against him "A big sandwich with everything possible in it"

"Ok" Alex laughed, he kissed her again and headed into the kitchen.

_Chapter 7 to follow…._


End file.
